Information handling devices (“devices”), for example laptop computers, tablet computers, desktop computers, smart phones, etc., may have incorporated therewith different sensors. For example, a device may include some or all of an ambient light sensor, a camera, a microphone, an accelerometer, a lid positional sensor, a fingerprint reader, a device orientation sensor, a near field communication sensor, a wireless antenna, a temperature sensor, and a humidity sensor, and/or additional sensors.
In order to utilize the sensors in advantageous ways, devices often include a sensor fusion module. The sensor fusion module (“fusion module”) provides logic (e.g., in software) that fuses or combines sensor inputs, e.g., from two or more sensors, to improve application performance over and above what either sensor input may produce individually. For example, inputs of two sensors may be used to refine or correct individual sensor inputs. In other words, the fused sensor input is synergistic in the sense that the fused input is often more useful than the combined, separate inputs of the two sensors. This fusion process may be extended (i.e., to more than two sensors). In a specific example, fused sensor inputs of two sensors, e.g., a dynamometer and a gyrometer, may have their inputs fused to more accurately determine whether the device is stationary, is being carried, to determine its attitude/orientation, etc. The fused output may thus be provided to various applications that rely on this data, e.g., screen re-orienting application.